


waiting for the days to pass by.

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, by exes i mean ex fiances, exes to... sort of lovers au, no beta we die and become zombies instead, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: it's the end of the world and they're stuck with each other in this small, cramped apartment.
Relationships: Fundy/Dream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	waiting for the days to pass by.

**day 1**

they got stuck together in the same place, completely by accident.

fundy was dream’s ex, but they occasionally crossed paths because he was the roommate of his friend.

when the warning and the initial wave of undead came, dream was in the apartment waiting for said friend.

it was chaos outside.

inside, they’re left with no choice but to barricade the doors.

dream smiles woefully at fundy he hands him some of the instant noodles. “guess we’re in here for awhile, huh?”

**day 7**

fundy’s began noticing the things he’d tried hard to forget for months. just a week of becoming stuck with dream, and he’s back to square one.

he notices the way dream throws his head back when he laughs, the way the light shines on his hair making it more seem lighter in shade. it’s maddening, especially since communications have been down since four days ago.

fundy does not believe in god, but here he is now, praying to one.

 _please_ , he thinks, _please never let me see him again_.

but of course, because god is cruel, he wakes up the next morning to dream’s voice, his heart beating just a bit too fast for his liking.

**day 13**

fundy had been avoiding him. fundy was the one running away from him this time.

unfortunately for fundy, there’s only so much space you can run away to when you live in a small apartment. and that meant awkwardness, between the two of them.

dream wonders if he should start with an apology or a love confession.

he wonders if it would make fundy hate him even more.

**day 17**

it takes him sometime to get his nerves composed enough to talk with dream.

but standing now, in front of dream, all the words die down on his throat. he feels like running away again, but dream takes his hand, holds him there.

“i’m sorry. about. the proposal. i- i loved you. i just. a proposal felt too big for me, you know? marriage.. it- it’s scary.”

fundy stares at him blankly.

there was no time to process whatever it was that dream said though, because they hear voices - and then the doorknob turning from the outside.

gripped with fear, he carefully drags dream with him to hide.

**day 21**

they’re beginning to settle in a normalcy they would have had during the _before_ days, if he wasn’t such a coward and ran away.

dream is thinking about it now - the time fundy had taken them to their special place and had knelt in front of him and dream was gripped with terror and he _ran away_.

reminiscing was stopped when they heard gunshots - and screaming - nearby.

dream knows fundy is sensitive to loud sounds.

he runs to the bedroom, and sees the man curled in on himself with his hands over his ears, pale and shaking badly. fundy turns to him, wide-eyed and terrified.

dream doesn’t dare call out to him - if he’s heard, they might be the next ones to get shot.

he just hopes the barricaded door will hold on, as he holds fundy in between his arms, for the first time since he’s avoided him.

**day 24**

he didn’t know who started it - although truth be told, it’s probably him, he’s the one drinking - but whoever it was that started it, well. they’re kissing each other now.

a distant, a _very_ distant part of fundy’s brain says he’ll regret this tomorrow morning, when he wakes up. the one very much in control right now, however, threads his hands through dream’s hair and deepens the kiss. he feels dream’s hands on his waist, steadying him.

when he pulls away, he’s breathing heavily.

he looks at dream.

“i wouldn’t do this with you,” fundy says - he’s lying, to dream, and to himself, for the sake of his sanity. 

regrets come tomorrow.

“i wouldn’t do this with you if i had a choice.”

and then he dives in for more.

**day 30**

he wakes up with legs and arms all tangled up with fundy’s. he doesn’t move yet, just stares at the face of the man sleeping in front of him.

red hair with streaks of white, the stubble on his chin.

he touches fundy’s face softly, and he mumbles in his sleep before settling down.

it’s been like this for days, ever since that night.

he wonders how long this will last.

 _a charm_ , fundy had told him then, when they were still dating.

dream leans down and kisses fundy on the forehead.

 _to keep you safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> the og ending of this is actually the gov't nukes the city they were on and they just accept death while in each other's arms but skjdnfkjsdf idk


End file.
